


Sleep In

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Cuddled Up [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other, Sleep in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You have to get up but Jaden doesn't allow you to leave your bed that easily.
Relationships: Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki/Reader
Series: Cuddled Up [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926802
Kudos: 4





	Sleep In

**Author's Note:**

> I used his dub name because I watched it when I was younger and it's hard for me to break old habits. Anyways, hope you enjoy

You groaned in annoyance when you woke up to the sound of your alarm blaring loudly next to your ear. You blindly groped your nightstand next to your bed until you found your phone. You hit the snooze button before you buried your head back into the safe confines of your pillow. You inhaled deeply, letting a loud sigh fall from your parted lips as you snuggled further into your blankets. You really didn't want to get up and leave your bed this morning. How could you leave when the warm body next to you tempted you to stay asleep? 

Jaden's snoring was loud as he slept soundly, legs tangled with yours and arms securely wrapped around your torso to keep you trapped against him. His body was incredibly warm pressed up against your back and you could feel wisps of his brown, fluffy hair tickling the back of your neck. He groaned softly when you adjusted yourself in his hold, his nose brushing against your hair as his arms briefly squeezed your waist. For a moment, you thought he was awake.

"Jaden?"

No response. Just the sound of his heavy breathing filling in the silence. You smiled lightly as you nestled against him, planning on going back to sleep. That was until your alarm went off again. You let out a loud and irritated groan as you reached for your phone again. You accidentally knocked it off its perch in your attempt to grab it and you almost completely launched yourself out of bed just to grab the damn device. You checked your phone again as a note flashed up on your screen. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, waiting a moment for them to adjust to the light filtering in from your bedroom window. Once the words flashing on your screen finally sank in a small frown tugged at your lips. Oh, you had almost forgotten that you had to do that today.

You really were reluctant to get out of bed, but you had important plans scheduled for the day. You placed your phone back down with a small sigh waiting another moment for your body to wake up just a little bit more. Well, you guessed a shower would help you wake up. You attempted to leave your warm bed but your cuddle buddy was reluctant to let you go so easily. As soon as you started inching your way towards the edge of the mattress, you felt Jaden's arms tighten around you once more. You try and pry his hands away but he interlocked his fingers and refused to budge. 

"Jaden, I have to get up" you spoke softly.

"Not yet" he mumbled, warm breath tickling your neck. "Just five more minutes."

It was tempting, but you really had to get up. You try and coax him into letting you go once more but he still wouldn't budge. 

"You're gonna make me late" you pointed out.

He still refused to let go. You were so soft and warm lying next to him. It felt like he was cuddling a big teddy bear and he really didn't want to let go. 

"Come on, it's still too early. Five more minutes won't hurt" he whined in your ear.

You couldn't help the smile that tugged at your lips at hearing Jaden's pleading. You slowly turned around in his hold until you were facing him. You wrapped your arms around his waist, snuggling closer to his warmth and burying your face in the crook of his neck. Jaden hummed softly as you placed a gentle kiss against his collarbone.

"Alright, five more minutes" you conceded. "But you're getting in the shower with me this morning."

Jaden's nose crinkled. "Do I have to?"

You sighed softly before a small chuckle escaped your lips at the look on his face.

"Yes, Jaden Yuki. You don't exactly smell like a rose garden right now."

A loud rush of air blew past Jaden's lips, causing strands of his brunette hair to fly out of his face. He pressed his nose to your hair and smiled softly.

"But you do" Jaden replied as his lips brushed against your forehead. "You always smell nice."

You smiled warmly. "Well maybe if you showered with me you could smell nice too."

Jaden rolled his eyes. "Fine" he grunted. "I guess I can hop in with you."

He tilted his head as you leaned up and gently pecked his lips. His head flopped back down to the pillow as he closed his eyes once more. You didn't realise that you had accidentally turned your alarm off and you both ended up sleeping in later than usual. You ended up being late, despite your best efforts. Well, at least you couldn't complain about a lack of sleep. 


End file.
